The invention relates generally to the field of digital data processing systems, and more particularly to systems and methods for assisting in management of large computer networks which may extend over a three-dimensional volume of space, for example, a number of floors in an enterprise environment. The invention provides a network navigation and viewing subsystem which may be used in connection with a system for managing a network. The network navigation and viewing subsystem may be useful for, for example, a network manager to enable him or her to visualize the layout of computers in an multiple-floor enterprise setting, such as in an office environment, and to visualize usage of various server devices by client devices in the system
In modern xe2x80x9centerprisexe2x80x9d digital data processing systems, that is, computer systems for use in an office environment in a company, a number of personal computers, workstations, and other devices such as mass storage subsystems, network printers and interfaces to the public telephony system, are typically interconnected in a computer network. The personal computers and workstations are used by individual workers to perform processing in connection with data and programs that may be stored in the network mass storage subsystems; the personal computers/workstations, operating as clients, download the data and programs from the network mass storage subsystems process the data in connection with the programs and enable the processed data to be uploaded to the network mass storage subsystems for storage, to a network printer for printing, or to the telephony interface for transmission over the public telephony system. In such an arrangement, the network mass storage subsystems, network printers and telephony interface operate as servers, since they are available to service requests from all of the clients in the network. By organizing the network in such a manner, the servers are readily available for use by all of the personal computers/workstations in the network. Such a network may be spread over a fairly wide area, with the personal computers/workstations are interconnected by communication links such as electrical wires or optic fibers.
The invention provides a new and improved network navigation and viewing system for use in connection with management of a network of computers and other digital devices, in particular facilitating the generation of graphical images providing information as to the layout and status of various devices connected to the network and of communications among the various devices which may extend over three-dimensional volume of space such as a number of floors in an enterprise environment.
In brief summary, in one aspect the network navigation and viewing system is disclosed for use in managing a network that includes a plurality of digital devices interconnected by communication links in at least one domain, with each device having a device identifier and each domain having a domain identifier. The network navigation and viewing system facilitates generation of a graphical image depicting a logical organization of the network. The network navigation and view system includes a device identifier/domain information access element for retrieving device identifier and domain identifier information and a device/domain graphic image generation element for using the device identifier and domain identifier to generate a network organization graphical image for display to an operator. The network organization graphical image comprises a plurality of icons each representing a device, the icons being aggregated in the network organization graphical image by domain thereby to depict the logical organization of the network. A operator control element is responsive to the operator initiating a network logical organization image generation operation to enable the device identifier/domain information access element to retrieve the device identifier and domain identifier information for the devices comprising the network, and the device/domain graphic image generation element to generate a logical organization image in response thereto.
In a refinement, the network navigation and viewing system allows the operator to associate ones of the icons of the network logical organization image with a physical layout image defining the three-dimensional layout of a physical space in which the network is located. In that aspect, a physical layout image generator generates an image defining a physical layout image for display to the operator and an operator-actuable icon manipulator enables the operator to manipulate the icons in relation to the physical layout image to associate ones of the icons with portions of the physical layout image.
In a further aspect, the network navigation and viewing system facilitates the generation of a communication pattern image which depicts communications patterns in the network. The network navigation and viewing system includes a server interrogation element for retrieving session information from the server device, said session information identifying ones of the devices having a processing session with said server device as a client device. A communications pattern graphic image generation element uses the session information in generating a communications pattern image for display to an operator. The communications pattern graphic image comprises a plurality of icons each representing a server device or a client device and provides a visible association associating ones of the client devices having a communications session with each server device. The operator control element is responsive to the operator initiating a communications session image generation operation to enable the server interrogation element to retrieving session information from said server device and the communications patter graphic image generation element to use the session information in generating a communications pattern image.